vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Necrogolem
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely far higher Name: Undead Type-042 Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Ageless Classification: Undead created by Black Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense everything around it), Large Size (Type 0, over 8 meters of length), Regeneration (High-Mid), Dermal Armor, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7), Infection Inducement (Any physical contact with the Necrogolem will result in an infection that cause swelling and rotting), Non-Physical Interaction, Assimilative Evolution (Absorbing corpses), Burrowing. Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of the body and mind, as well as animic effects), Immunity to Summoning, Banichment, Sealing and Command Inducement (As undead, is immune to be summoned, banished, bound and commanded by summoning abilities unless is made by another undead or the user have gnosis over 30) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely far higher (Comparable to Kujaku Hime with Kusanagi No Tsurugi) Speed: Normal Human (7.33 m/s) with at least Transonic likely higher combat speed (Just slightly slower than the Colonel) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Possesses same strength stat as Nature's Wrath). Despite having STR 15, enough strength to move mountains, it do not possesses Zen, making it unable to perform said feat Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely far higher Durability: At least City Block level, likely far higher (A damage accumulation creature. Life Points surpass the ones of a mansion, a little below the ones of a palace). Natural armor increase durability Stamina: Limitless Range: Several of meters, 25 m with Mortal Pustules and 250 m with Cannon of Bodies Intelligence: Nearly mindless (INT 2), although enough intuitive to wait underground for performing a surprise attack Weaknesses: Lacks intelligence Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Assimilate Corpse:' A Necrogolem can adapt the structure of other organic beings to increase its own destructive capabilities. It has the capacity to have a maximum of three different bodies absorbed at any one time, and each body provides one of the following capabilities (although nothing prevents the Necrogolem from having the same ability several times): **'Slave Attack:' The Necrogolem can make an additional attack. To make use of this ability, the Necrogolem must absorb a body that has fighting abilities, and the damage and type of attack are based on the weapons the corpse carried **'Mortal Pustules:' When a Necrogolem absorbs a body that died from its infection, it can create a sac full of infected blood. At will, the aberration is able to cause it to explode in a rain of blood that infects anyone within a radius of 25 meters **'Defensive Appendage:' Using large, bulky bodies, the Necrogolem can create a defensive appendage to protect itself from attacks **'Cannon of Bodies:' This ability allows the Necrogolem to use devoured bodies as ammunition for ranged attacks. Instead of using a normal attack, it fires a body with a range of 250 m, which explodes, affecting all those within an area of 10 m with its infection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Undead Category:Artificial Characters Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Disease Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users